Bicycle racks, which can be removably attached to a vehicle, are well known to art. These can take the form of racks which are typically mounted to the rear end of a vehicle by mounting straps or racks which include a trailer hitch situated at the rear of a vehicle generally in or underneath the rear bumper. In this manner, the bicycle rack includes a trailer hitch post which includes a standard hitch mechanism, known to the art, for slidably inserting and attaching the distal end of the trailer hitch post to the trailer hitch secured to the vehicle.
Current bike rack and hitch accessories allow for the unit to be locked into the receiver by passing a pin through a receiver pin hole and a trailer hitch through hole. In some instances, the bike rack or accessory may have additional holes for allowing different positions inside the receiver. This method allows for limited trailer hitch adjustability within the receiver.
When using a single or multiple through hole to secure a bike rack or hitch accessory into a receiver, this limits the number of positions allowed for the rack or accessory. As mentioned above, if a bike rack or hitch accessory needs to be located in a position that does not allow the unit hole and receiver hole to lineup, the locking feature is lost. Current art does not allow bike racks or accessories to combine through pin locking and unlimited receiver positions or the ability to adjust the trailer hitch bar to a desired length and lock it in place.